Rosette's Nightmare
by Hikari Kon
Summary: When Rosette is badly shake by a nightmare, who does she turn to but her little devil Chrono.


Title: Rosette's Nightmare  
Writer person thing: HikariKon  
Summary: Rosette Christopher is having a nightmare about her younger brother, Joshua and when she awakens who does she turn to first but her little devil, Chrono  
Disclaimers: I don't own nothing and even if I didn't put this up no one would have anything to sue me for anyway¦All characters belong to Daisuke Moriyama blah blah blah…  
Author's Note: This is what happens when HikariKon sleeps over the house of the Pengwinn. You get pointless fan fiction caused by getting no sleep at all. Well anywoot on with the crappy fanfic!

"Joshua! Not so fast! You need to take it easy you know!"A younger Rosette called after her younger counterpart who was running off toward the woods near the Seventh Bell orphanage.

"Come on Rosette! What happened to wanting to be an explorer with me. Well if we want to see the whole world we better start now!" He called back and disappeared into the trees.

"Joshua wait!" She yelled for him running faster trying to catch up to him. He really needs to take it easy or he might have another fit. On that thought she ran faster than she had ever ran in her life, she needed to catch him quickly. Finally after a few minutes she found him sitting in an almost fetal position at the base of a huge oak tree.

"Big sister!" He looked up at her his eyes glazed over with glassy tears, "Make it stop! Please make the noise stop!" He screamed putting his face into his knees and began to wail in agony. His hands help his head near his ears as all of a sudden two horns burst out from right behind his ears. Blood flew everywhere and Joshua's cries grew louder and more agonizing. Crimson blood splattered all over the trees and Joshua's eyes made a dramatic change from crystalline blue to fiery orange.

Rosette took a few steps back and looked at her brother in astonishment. When she finally came out of her shock she didn't know what to so she did the first thing that came to mind and ran over to him. She put her hands on his shoulder and forearm. "Joshua! Are you ok?" She asked. (A.N. Obviously he isn't if horns just came flying out of his head) He looked up at her and pushed her away.

"It won't stop Big Sister! Make it stop!" He screamed to the quickly changing evening sky. A long string of purple waves began to encircle him as he continues to scream. Rosette slowly began to back away from him. The circle of waves began to get bigger and bigger until it had just barely reached Rosette. It's covered her foot and turned it to stone.

"Joshua! Please stop! You don't want to do this!" She tried calling out to him as the wave slowly started to work its way up her leg to her hips. She looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was coming hoping to get help but no one was there. She looked back at her brother as the wave had made it up her chest and was now working on her neck.

"It's ok now big sister. You won't have to hear the noise anymore…" He said beginning to laugh in a psychotic way as he watched his sister get enveloped entirely by stone.

Rosette felt as though she was spiraling into nothingness. As if all time had blended. Night and day no longer existed, just a n eternity of darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Joshua!" Rosette screamed as she shot straight up in her bed at the convent of the Magdalene Order. She was panting heavily as she looked around the room. It was still dark outside and he room was illuminated only by the moonlight coming in from her one lonely window. She threw her blankets off of her and went over to the window and looked down into the courtyard. She skimmed along with her eyes as if looking for something.

She quickly left her window and ran out her door and down the stairs, to the court yard. She darted across the wide open area to the water pump in the middle. There sitting on the grass beside it was not other than Rosette's devil partner, Chrono. He was looking up at the full moon basking in it's almost haunting light. He Thought he heard something behind him when Rosette collapsed to her knees in front of him, crying her eyes out.

"Rosette?" He said a but surprised at her sudden appearance this time of the night. "What's the matter?"

"I-I-it-s! I-ii-its˜ She said between breaths, but before she could finish what she was going to say Chrono had pulled her close to him and was letting her cry on his shoulder.

"You had another dream about Joshua?" He asked her as he tried to calm her down so she could at least breath and talk to him. She nodded her head on his shoulder and continued to cry heavily.

"He hurt me this time Chrono¦ He used his power against me!" She said into his shoulder, now not crying as much and she really didn't need to lean on him anymore, but she felt more secure when she was there.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Rosette. It's hard and I know it is, but you know that I'm here for you and that you and I will get Joshua back safe and sound." He tried reassuring her. The reply she gave him was she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight. Chrono Just smiled a little and began to stroke her soft blonde hair. "So what happened this time?" he asked.

She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "Well, He was running away from me as usual, wanting to explore." She said looking away from Chrono to the slightly damp grass next to her. "Then I lost him. I was running for a while then," She hesitated. "And then I found him at the base of a tree having a fit and when I went to see if he was ok, then- then your horns just popped out of his head and he went crazy!" She said as tears began to well up in her eyes again. "He used his power on me and stopped me in time…Like-like the rest of the kids at the Seventh Bell!" She said starting to cry again on Chrono's shoulder.

Chrono looked down at the grass behind Rosette but the she wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she cried. "It's alright Rosette, you know even in one of his fits Joshua would never use his power against you. He loves you Rosette and you know it and he would never hurt you." He said again smiling a little.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and met his eyes. " know, but, just the thought of it scares me. I mean, you know what he did to the rest of the kids at the orphanage."

"I know Rosetteâ." He said looking away from her trying to keep that memory from interfering with what he was trying to do right now for Rosette. "I understand how you feel."

"Thanks Chrono. I knew that I would have you shoulder to cry on." She said calming down a little and was able to give Chrono a small smile of gratitude.

"And its always open when you need it." He said patting the slightly soggy shoulder that Rosette had just been crying on and giving her a smile. "So go back to your room and wash your face." He said standing and brushing himself off. "Then go back to bed and get some sleep. Emotional stress is more tiring than physical stress after all."

"Alright then. Good night then Chrono and thank you again." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading back to the main dormitory building of the convent. Chrono just watched her go, but when she finally disappeared he suddenly got a bewildered look on his face.

"Did- Did Rosette just kiss me? Something must have defiantly shaken her." He said shaking his head and doing back to his spot watching the moon as it slowly traveled across the deep blue night sky.

- - - - - - - - - -

Well that's it! All done! My First CC fic ever written. Well anyway¦ All done! I started this at about 4:50 am and it is now about 6:30 am not bad. An hour and forty minutes of writing. I think it's an interesting little one shot thing. Well.. Jaa Ne!

HikariKon


End file.
